


Killer Angel

by Zeke_Weird (King_of_Weird)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bara Sans, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Gen, Human/Monster War, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mages, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Multi, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, POV Sans, Papyrus Has Issues, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Has Issues, Selectively Mute Frisk, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Weird/pseuds/Zeke_Weird
Summary: (Y/n) is a powerful assassin but one day after her child frisk disappears. She breaks and quite to find her child , then one day her old boss calls inform her that they may have found frisk with a skeleton who happens to be her soulmate..





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secretly Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163852) by [Melda_Burke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melda_Burke/pseuds/Melda_Burke). 



> Dont forget to comment!  
> If you would like to be a co-author or editor dm me.

I'm broken. Yes it's true. The woman who seemed unbreakable, broke. I dropped my facade and whispered to myself while sitting in the house we used to play in "I can't do this anymore.." My voice cutting in to the silence as years streamed down my face. I stopped running and running as I pondered where my child could be.

and for the first time in a long time I prayed " frisk please be okay, momma is coming just stay safe " I said as the ache in my soul grew unbearable.  
Two years since I have seen them they would be 10 tomorrow. But I will not lose hope , frisk wouldn't want me to.

Then the phone goes off as I stand I glace at a mirror my (h/l) (h/c) is messy and my same (e/c) eyes I share with my child stare back at me as a feeling of melancholy fills me. I walk over and pick up the phone, my voice tired and sad , "hello?"

" ahh miss (l/n) good to hear from you" echo. My old boss. I can see her now the short wavy lilac hair, her dark skin and her Amber eyes. I can here pity and a small tone of excitement in her voice "mrs.wild what do I own the pleasure?" She laughed " sarcasm after two years of no talking , my my you haven't changed at all. "

I roll my eyes " what do you want? " "you to come back already." She stated " you know I cant. " I growl back "what if I told you I found frisk." I could hear the smugness in her voice as my world spins " come to the base tomorrow. Well be waiting. " then the phone clicks and the fail time plays.

I want to cry.

Frisk , momma's coming.


	2. Grumpy beginnings

Here I stand in fort of hell's gates. Oh stars above i can feel my child is near. I see myself in reflection of the glass, I wore their favorite dress, it was a knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline that was blood red with black details.

I take a deep sigh as my run my hands through my hair. Come on (y/n), get your shit together and go. Taking a deep breath and walk my black combat boots echo against the ground as I open the doors and walk in.

It's still as cold and unsettling as it was two years ago. Homey. I look around as I noticed in being watched, some people recognize me, other probably new recruits stare in horror , confusion and amazement. I smirk a little, yeah bitches seriph is back. I approached the front desk "hello luna." The woman in front of me gasped " M-miss seriph, you're b-back!? " Luna was a pale girl with bleach blonde hair, hazel eyes and a skinny frame, worked here for three years now.

"I'm here for echo. I need to see her fast if you don't mind." A false small smile comes over my face. Her face lights up and she nodded as she picked up the phone and called "mrs.wild you hav-yes it-right- okay-goodbye mrs. wild" sounds like echo is just as eager as I am. Great....

"Lewis come here" then a man walk over. He's about 5'10 , hair as black as midnight and eyes to match " take seriph to mrs.wild and company " he nods started to walk away , guess I'll follow.

Soon we at at the devils den, damn I can hear her dumbass voice now "awwe (n/n) you're finally here!" Damn, I wasn't imagining it. " frisk. Where are they echo. " "hehehe relax follow me." In that moment my soul called out for frisk and for the first time in two years, someone answered.

She took me to a side room and knocked. "come in" a deep voice answered and then she opened the doors showing a small child wearing the same black and red sweater i made them and a huge skeletal monster. The child has hid behind the skeleton.

"Who are ya doll?" The skeleton spoke with a menacing voice which I couldn't help but blush at. "Red this is (y/n) (l/n)" echo almost purred out. Damn bitch enjoying my pain.

"I'm here for frisk." I spoke gently as I saw my child look at me with a sudden realization " m-momma" my stars my heart is breaking "yeah baby, it's momma." I spoke while sitting on my knees as I feel years building. Next thing I know frisk has jumped on me " I missed you momma, I'm sorry I ran away , I -I should have listened to you and hid like I was supposed to " 

I'm pretty sure my dress is soaked but I don't care " it's okay baby, what's important is that were together now" is all I can say. "Huh figures the kid has an angel for a motha'." Red said while walking over to us. "But I gotta as doll, what happened to th a kid?" I stood as frisk , who know came to my hips hugged my side as if I was going to disappear .

"Let's chat about that at a later time.I'm ( y/n) you must be red" I look up to meet his towering figure and stuck out my hand and the moment out hand touched both my heart and my soul called out to him. While his widen as did his smile "well well angel. looks like you're my mate, heh heavenly isn't it?"

"Well I do think so, so let talk about your job huh (n/n) " I felt so many emotions today, and unfortunately it keeps going. " what do you want" I miss and I pull frisk even closer to me " I want you to protect frisk and red. Thanks to your kid freeing the monsters, many racists groups want frisk to pay. " 

Some fuckers what to hurt my kid. Good fucking luck assholes. "Fine" "good come with me and we will talk about payment, I'll have red and frisk took to your home."


End file.
